


P.O.S - Sadayo's Personal Phantom Thief: Death

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [49]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Sadayo Kawakami, Tae Takemi & Ren Amamiya.This time, I'm not going to explain what happens in this one shot. Have fun!





	P.O.S - Sadayo's Personal Phantom Thief: Death

Tae whistled to herself as she showered, smiling. As she showered, she looked around the rest of her bathroom, seeing it wasn’t the cleanest as she giggled to herself.  
‘Ah, today is going to be good, I can feel it.’ She thought.  
She stepped out of the shower and dried off, changing into her normal clothes, excluding shoes. She headed downstairs to her clinic and sat on her chair. She had some coffee in a thermos and toast.  
‘It's a slow day, I have a phone full of female numbers and no one is going to come in probably. Should I test my luck?’ She thought.  
At that moment, someone walked into the clinic. She looked up, seeing the Persona 5 Protagonist: Ren Amamiya walk in, his hands in his pocket.  
“Hello my little guinea pig. How goes life?” She smiled.  
“It’s going well.” He replied. “I'm here for a clinical trial if you still need them being done.”  
“Alright.” She replied. “But this'll come at a price.”  
Ren gulped. What price? He was thinking to himself. Was it being her slave, her foot slave, boyfriend, doll, hypnotized subject? The possibilities were endless.  
“... The number of a female contact on your phone.” She grinned.  
Ren sighed with relief before getting confused.  
“Rumours say you know a maid?” She questioned.  
“O-Oh. You want her!” Ren said in surprise. “She’ll be so happy to have another customer!”  
He gave her Sadayo Kawakami's number as Tae added it into her contacts list on her phone.  
“Thank you very much.” She smiled. “Please head to the exam room.”

Time passed as Tae had him test many things while she questioned him about his love life.  
“Yeah, Makoto’s... Great. Perfection after all in my eyes.” He smiled.  
“Have you two... Done it yet?” She smirked.  
“Th-That’s private.” He blushed.  
“Are you at least using protection?” She asked.  
He nodded.  
“That’s good. Is that your plan for tonight?” She chuckled.  
“Um... I-I’m not sure.” He answered. “So... What have you planned tonight?”  
“Just some wine, popcorn, chocolate... Maybe invite Sadayo over.” She replied.  
“I see...” Ren said.  
“I'm a human, I have needs.” She explained.  
“True. I'm sure you'll be great for her.” Ren smiled.  
“That is all for now.” Tae reported. “Thank you for all your help.”  
“You are welcome.” Ren smiled. “ I'll see you around Tae.”  
He left as Tae smirked to herself, dialling the number.  
“Hello! Becky here for maid service!” The woman cheerfully answered.  
“Hi, my place is rather dirty and I need it cleaned.” Tae explained.  
“Of course Master! Wait... Is this... Another woman?” Sadayo questioned.  
“I'll pay double if that's an issue.” Tae said.  
“N-No, no! It's not an issue at all... Mistress.” Sadayo chuckled. “It's just very rare to get a woman to call. Please wait for me and I shall come to you.”  
“Thank you very much.” Tae replied, smiling to herself.

An hour passed as Sadayo walked into the clinic in her maid outfit.  
“Hello Mistress!” She cheered.  
“Oh my...” Tae blushed a little, grinning to herself. “Let’s get down to business. “Is the list of things I can't do?”  
“That depends Mistress!” She bowed giggling. “Where shall I start cleaning first?”  
“The bathroom.” Tae replied.  
“Of coure!” Sadayo smiled.  
She walked upstairs as Tae watched. She grabbed some special, experimental pills from her desk.  
‘Just to be safe.’ She thought to herself.  
She walked up the stairs too entering the bathroom, already seeing Sadayo scrubbing and wiping the bath and toilet clean. She bent over, her ass sticking out as Tae looked, judging. Sadayo wiggled her butt, humming softly. She knew that being sexy for customers would allow better service.  
“Do you just clean or do you talk too?” Tae asked.  
“I can talk if you like Mistress. What would you like to talk about?” Sadayo asked as she got on her knees, scrubbing the floors.  
“Tell me about yourself.” Tae said. “I wanna know more about you.”  
“Well... I have another job: my main job. I am a teacher at the local school where I mainly teach homeroom.” She explained. “I used... To be doing this for money reasons but thanks to one of my stud... Friends, I do this for fun now. I somewhat enjoy it and it gets more money on the table after all.”  
“I see.” Tae smiled. “I'm a doctor, I give people medicine. I'm also a lesbian.”  
Sadayo was in surprise.  
“Is that an issue?” Tae asked.  
“Not at all Mistress. I just would not have guessed.” Sadayo explained.  
“Oh? What does a lesbian look like to you?” Tae raised an eyebrow.  
“I... Um...” She began to sweat. “I-I didn't mean it like that!”  
“No, no, I'm curious.” Tae grinned.  
“I... Someone... I don't know okay?!” Sadayo panicked.  
She just went back to cleaning, sweating a little. Tae sighed softly, smiling.  
“Want something to drink?” Tae asked.  
“Yes please Mistress. You may surprise me if that is what you wish.” Sadayo smiled.  
Tae walked to the kitchen and poured some drinks from a mixer in two glasses. She held up the pills smiling to herself. She giggled, slipping them into Sadayo’s drink. It was at that moment when Sadayo walked in.  
“The bathroom is clean Mistress!” Sadayo reported.  
“Thank you very much.” Tae smiled, handing Sadayo her drink. “Bottoms up!”  
She drank hers all at once as Sdayo looked at hers.  
“Thank you very much Mistress! To be honest, I needed one of these. Sadayo said as she drank her glass.  
Unknown to her, the pills had already taken effect. From Tae’s knowledge, they should put the patient into a deep, relaxed state. Sadayo rubbed her head.  
“Everything alright?” Tae asked.  
“I... Think so? What was that drink?” Sadayo questioned.  
“Just booze.” Tae replied.  
Sadayo began to sway as she held onto the kitchen side. Tae walked over, supporting her as Sadayo suddenly passed out, drooling a little.  
“It actually worked...” Tae said in surprise before leaning into her ear. “I know you love me. Once you awaken, you’ll see.”  
She carried her to the bed smiling.

A few hours passed as Sadayo nuzzled against Tae on the couch blushing a little. She was still in her maid outfit, though out of breath. Her hair was down and her shoes and socks were removed. They were both watching a movie, eating popcorn with a blanket over them, their feet touching each other every now and then.  
“How was that?” Tae smirked.  
“Perfect. The best.” Sadayo replied before leaning in to whisper. “My services are free for you Mistress.”  
“W-Would you be up for doing this again?” Tae requested nervously.  
“Of course I would.” Sadayo answered.  
Tae smiled happily as Sadayo kissed her cheek.  
“Your hair looks better when it isn't in those pig tails.” Tae commented.  
“You think so?” Sadayo tilted her head.  
“Yeah.” Tae smiled, nuzzling her more.  
“You're never gonna tell me what that pill was for are you?” Sadayo sighed.  
“Y-You didn’t swallow that pill?” Tae questioned.  
“I did.” She replied. “I heard you talk about it while I was fazed out.”  
“What'd you hear?” Tae asked.  
“Only the words: Pill, work, her, drink.” Sadayo explained.  
“... The pill made you obey.” Tae said. “I just... Made you like girls a bit more.”  
“O-Oh. I see.” Sadayo snuggled close. “Well, if it was you, I don't mind.”  
“... I-I’m pathetic. Using pills to get what I want....” Tae looked down.  
“We all do stupid things. But that doesn't make you pathetic. It's not like I hated you or anything.” Sadayo smiled.  
“... Sorry.” Tae said.  
“I forgive you.” She kissed her cheek. “You like me right?”  
“I do.” Tae nodded.  
“And I like you. A lot.” Sadayo smiled. “You’re smart, caring. Even under the pill, it seemed like you took very good care of me. I mean, you could've stolen from me, dumped me on the side of the road.”  
“Out in this area? Good luck with that.” Tae chuckled.  
They snuggled close, their feet mingling. This made Sadayo giggle a little.  
“C-Careful...” She giggled.  
“What?” Tae questioned.  
“I-I'm kinda ticklish.” Sadayo explained.  
“Oh my...” Tae smirked. “A ticklish teacher?”  
Sadayo blushed even more, gulping. Tae smiled, bending down to Sadayo’s feet. She watched Tae, sweating a little. Tae only rubbed her doles softly, making Sadayo relax, biting her lip gently. Tae rubbed a little more as Sadayo’s face turned dark red, snickering a little. It wasn’t long till she started tickling Sadayo’s feet as she burst out laughing, laying on the sofa and her feet moving in Tae’s hands. She continued for a few minutes till she stopped. Sadayo ended up in a sweaty state, trying to catch her own breath.  
“I've never been tickled that much... That was fun.” Sadayo tried to calm down.  
“Um... Sadayo. How are things gonna play out?” Tae asked, sitting next to Sadayo. “Are we lovers, friends with benefits, or...?”  
“Well, what do you want?” Sadayo smiled, rubbing her finger against Tae’s lips. “Personally, I... Want us to be lovers.”  
“Why?” Tae asked, smiling softly.  
“Let's just say I've been in the friend zone once and it ended horribly.” Sadayo explained, looking down. “I'd rather not talk about it.”  
“Please? I've dome so much for you.” Tae begged.  
“I...” She sighed, looking worried. “A man, years ago. He just took advantage of me. One day, he called it off while we were doing it. He knocked me out and when I woke up, I was near Crossroads.”  
“O-Oh wow...” Tae gasped. “... Any idea where he lives?”  
Sadayo responded with shaking her head.  
“No... He’s long gone.” She sighed.  
“... Name?” Tae asked.  
“Why... Do you want to know his name?” Sadayo asked. “I beg of you, don't track him down if I say. I don't want the past coming back to me... My past coming to you.”  
“Don't worry.” Tae smiled. “I am here for you. Let me be your Phantom Thief.”  
Tae giggled.  
Sadayo smiled, moving close to Tae and wrapping her legs round Tae’s.  
“I... I’ll think about it.” Sadayo said softly, smiling softly.

The next morning passed as their legs intertwined, asleep in each other’s arms. Tae woke up early that morning, ready to get a start on the hunt on the man that broke Sadayo’s heart. Just before they fell asleep, she confirmed the name to Tae. Tae slowly got up and made some coffee, putting it in a thermos and leave it on the table, along with a note. She wrote down the name on a piece of paper before heading to the bathroom to look in the mirror.  
“A mask on me... The right outfit... Huh.” Tae talked to herself. “Maybe an outfit of all black... Like Death.”  
She grinned to herself.  
“The Phantom thief known as Death has come for you!” She announced to herself, chuckling. “... I'd need at least 3 other people who would agree to doing this. I'll need to get intel on that man as well.”  
She thought about Ren, knowing he was one of the Phantom Thieves.  
“This is a ridiculous plan. And I wanna do it.” She smiled.  
She called Ren to meet her behind the clinic before heading out. She waited, seeing him turn the corner.  
“Ren.” She smiled.  
“Heh. You didn't use my pet name.” Ren laughed. “What brings you here behind the clinic? Why not inside?”  
“I have... Someone in there who can’t hear this.” She explained. “Can you help me with something?”  
“Certainly.” He agreed. “What is it?”  
Tae handed him a piece of paper with the name of the man who broke Sadayo’s heart on it.  
“I want info on him.” She said.  
“I'll see what I can do.” He nodded.  
“Thank you. My life has changed for the better, thanks to you.” Tae smiled.  
“I-It was nothing. It was you on you.” Ren smiled back. “I just help whoever needs help, no matter what.”  
“Well, thank you for looking out for me.” Tae thanked.

Many hours passed as Sadayo massaged Tae’s feet softly.  
“So, how do you deal with all those teens?” Tae asked.  
“It's a lot of hard work. I just... You know, I don't really know myself.” Sadayo shrugged. “I think after a while you just... Deal with it. Get used to it. Students trust you... Like Ren.”  
Tae laughed.  
“You have a flask on you somewhere, huh?” Tae guessed.  
“Somewhat yeah.” She giggled. “Though I do not have to use it as much anymore.”  
Tae’s phone vibrated as she looked at the message. It was from Ren who had found information and even the location of the man. Tae smiled to herself, replying back with sincere thanks. She the grabbed the bag from the side of the couch.  
“I made you something.” Tae smiled.  
She handed her a bag full of clothes.  
“Put these on. I’ll be right back.” Tae said, before walking out the room.  
Sadayo looked at the clothes curiously. It looked like some kind of outfit, a while and black outfit, the same colours as her maid outfit. She put them on, seeing Tae walk out in all black a few minutes later.  
“What... Is this? And what are you wearing?!” Sadayo said in shock.  
“I... Made you a thief outfit.” Tae explained.  
“Wait, a thief outfit!” Why!?” Sadayo questioned before sounding seductive and being a tease. “Is someone wanting some kinky roleplay?”  
“Well that.” Tae grinned. “Annnnnd... To bring our own justice on the one that hurt you.”  
“Huh!? She gasped. “I-I didn't want my past to come back and haunt me!”  
“It's not going to haunt you.” Tae said. “You me, and some others. We're gonna scare him so bad he's gonna have to change!”  
Sadayo was silent, not so sure about what Sae was saying.  
“I'm asking you, a prosecutor and journalist to dress up and help me scare someone. You still wanna date me?” Tae questioned nervously.  
“I... Do still want to date you.” Sadayo smiled weakly. “I really, really do still wanna be with you, because I love you!”  
“Even after what I just said?” Tae raised en eyebrow.  
Sadayo nodded as they pulled each other into a passionate, deep kiss.  
“I love you.” Sadayo moaned.  
“Love you too... You crazy woman.” Tae giggled.  
“Crazy? I'm not the one coming up with this plan.” She chuckled.  
“You’re the one who’s dating a crazy lady like me.” Tae smiled.  
They nuzzled each other, Sadayo smiling happily that she had her own Phantom Thief named: Death.


End file.
